


The Right Fit

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roddy contemplates his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



It wasn't that he didn't like his own kind. He got along great with all of them, proving that Sideswipe wasn't the only one who could provoke smiles and laughter. It was just that, deep down, Hot Rod never felt fully like one of them. He escaped that a little by hanging out with Daniel, who suited him a little more, but still wasn't everything.

Getting the Matrix had only made it all worse. Now the Autobots felt he was different than them, and he was helpless to do anything about it. A wall started building around him, locking him away from the others.

Maybe, just maybe, that wall was what pushed him to try reaching Galvatron in ways other than battle. So he maybe projected his own issues of not fitting in onto his enemy.

Did it really matter, though, when it won them peace, and Rodimus Prime found someone to fit with?


End file.
